


Every day

by greensilverserpent



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: If the world was just a tad different, life would be so much sweeter.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Every day

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-07-04

It was more than brutal. 

The head of his cock being squished between rough fingertips.

His balls all but being juiced by forceful tugs.

And a cock oh so slowly pushing into his unprepared hole.

It was heaven and hell. 

Feeling as good as it was feeling bad. 

The unbidden tears a momentum to the pleasure-pain crawling up his spine.

Making him dizzy. 

Making him forget how to breathe.

Higher.

Higher.

His scream sounded from far away. 

The abyss of blackness wanting to swallow him closed in lightning fast but just when consciousness seemed to escape completely there were light touches and soft murmurs.

When he was able to open his eyes again, he looked up into sparkling dark orbs. 

''Man, you look good!

The words were a breathless as well and yes, he felt sticky enough to know that they both must have ejaculated.

He gratefully accepted the help for rolling onto his side, letting his bed partner spoon him in a rare show of neediness. 

He could feel stubble as the handsome face nuzzled into his neck.

Making him smile.

A soft kiss was placed on his head just before he nodded off but not before hearing words that he longed to hear much more often than he would ever admit. 

''Sleep well, my Commodore.''


End file.
